Sweet Sour
by Chokehold
Summary: Muchos lugares, muchos destinos, muchas emociones y sensaciones. Conjunto de Drables.


**Sweet Sour**

_Chokehold_

Metro

* * *

Camine desesperada entre medio de la gente, mirando el techo intentando respirar el aire cálido que emanaba a esa hora en el horario _peak_ del metro. El abrigo más las dos capas de ropa encima solo lograban acalorarme más de lo debido, tiñendo mis mejillas de un rosa que cada vez se hacia más chillón.

Grite, corrí y casi me tropiezo tres veces para lograr tomar el tren en la estación _Columbia city_.

Maldije varias veces más a Kate por haberme pedido este favor a última hora, sabiendo que obligadamente tendría que tomar el terror de tren mientras arreglaban a mi pequeña Wanda en un taller sin demasiada reputación, por mi escaso dinero como profesora de lingüística.

_Malditos papeles. Malditos papeles. Malditos papeles._

Casi di un grito de victoria cuando logre entrar al vagón empujada por la masa, quedando escondida entre tantos abrigos negros, mochilas, carteras y hasta una bufanda que me rosaba incómodamente la nariz. Lo pero ya había pasado. Con cuidado intente mover mi brazo, arreglando los papeles que tanto me había encargado Kate para entregárselos, estaba tan metida en el trabajo que había dejado encima de su cama un reportaje completo – que además le había costado semanas sin descanso – sobre la muerte de Bill Gates, dedicando dos semanas extenuantes de entrevista, papeleo, noches sin dormir y litros y litros de café.

Claro, yo apoye sirviéndole el café.

Pero ahí estaba yo, agarrada de Dios sabe que cosa para no caerme cuando el vagón se detenía lentamente en la estación _mount Baker_, produciendo un gran ajetreo de gente, saliendo y pude jurar que entraba todavía más gente en el vagón, quedando aún más atrapada entre la cartera de una señora demasiado robusta y muchas mochilas a mi alrededor.

Suspire, el calor era insoportable inclusive con el aire acondicionado prendido en todo el tren.

Entonces sentí eso.

Salte de la impresión y mire hacia los lados. Algún fresco me había manoseado sin pudor el trasero, y mientras yo intentaba mirar hacia atrás, varias mochilas y dos abrigos impidieron que yo localizara aquel sujeto que movía sus manos como un Dios.

Esto era el colmo, ¡Me estaban gustando los depravados!

Intente detener la mano, pero si movía una, los dichosos papeles tan importantes en la carpeta que aferraba a mi con mi vida estarían esparcidos por el suelo y ya sabría que me llegaría una tunda por parte de Kate. Mi otra mano estaba agarrada de un fierro horizontal, hacia el techo, y con toda la gente apretándome por todas partes, no lograría nunca bajar mi mano de arriba

No tenía como moverme.

Y el manosea siguió.

Entonces, intentando no llamar la atención, moví mis piernas, intentando que el depravado parara, pero mi intención fue invalidada cuando sentí su mano traspasar la delgada tela de mis pantys. ¡Las había rajado!

Me devolví, histérica. Ya no me importaban las miradas a mi alrededor, ¡No iba a perder mi virginidad en un lugar como este!

Entonces vi un destello gris y una sonrisa, pero cuando intente mirar la cara completa, el tren se detuvo bruscamente, mientras los pasajeros escupían quejidos y hablaban más fuerte; las puertas del vagón se abrieron de inmediato y mucha gente se quedo en su lugar en la estación _Beacon Hill._

Su mano se escapo de inmediato de mi falda, y para mi sorpresa, sentí un vacío enorme.

Me gire de nuevo, pero nuevamente vi mochilas y un maletín de cuero negro.

Se estaba ocultando, sabia a la perfección que era él.

Me despertó el sonido de las puertas cerrarse y el tren otra vez anduvo en marcha, lo que no tardo que esa mano demasiado tersa con dedos larguísimo acaricia mis muslos sin ningún pudor.

Me descubrí a mi misma cerrando los ojos disfrutando el toque, intentando actuar como si me dejara llevar por la canción que salía de mis cascos en ese momento, o aparentar tener demasiado calor, o un dolor de cabeza, en vez de tratar de no gemir mientras esa seductora mano me acariciada por encima de mis pantaletas, llegando cada vez más abajo…

Y el tren se detuvo, apagándose las luces.

La sorpresa de todos se hizo sentir ante el anuncio del maquinista.

- Pido disculpas a los señores pasajeros que debido a un corte de luz nos detendremos por cinco minutos. Gracias por su comprensión.

En ese momento la respiración se me acelero a mil, el aire acondicionado se había cortado de la nada y todo el calor, transpiración que emitía los cuerpos de todos en el vagón se hiso sentir en dos segundos, al igual que su mano, volviendo a retomar su tarea. Podía sentir el sudor que mi propia mano emitía, resbalándose el fierro en mi palma levantada.

Cerré los ojos y eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando su tacto fiero pero delicado, seductor e imponente. Sentía como las piernas me flaqueaban cuando, sin previo aviso, coloco uno de sus dedos adentro de mis pantaletas, tanteando terreno en el área, y sin darme cuenta, abrí un poco más las piernas dentro de lo posible para permitirle el acceso.

Comencé a tiritar cuando comenzó a acariciar suavemente la piel de mi área - demasiado – femenina, era como tortura china. Lento, se paseaba una y otra vez degustando mi piel, por rincones que ni yo en mis tiempos de adolecente con hormonas revolucionadas hubiese descubierto. Acaricio haciendo círculos, pasando la frontera de mi ropa interior con todos sus dedos, guardando toda su mano entre medio de mis piernas.

Tocaba, manoseaba y acariciada cada uno de mis labios mayores, produciendo escalofríos. Mi respiración comenzó hacerse anormal, cuando uno de sus dedos resbaladizos por fin entro, cerrando las piernas de golpe, para dejar esa mano aprisionada entre mis dos piernas.

La sorpresa se asomo en mi cara cuando así, con su mano totalmente atrapada en mi pequeña red, podía mover su dedo adentro de mi produciéndome un placer incalculable, exquisito. Saber que aquel hombre podía producir semejantes sensaciones en mi cuerpo con un solo dedo… la verdad no quería saber que podía hacer con…

Dos. Entonces no estando contenta con eso, otro de sus dedos entro en mi rápidamente, haciéndome morder mi labio inferior para evitar el gemido que se aproximaba en mi boca. Abrí los ojos para ver si alguien veía mi expresión, pero estaba todo tan oscuro y todos estaba ensimismados en su propio mundo, que sin pensarlo dos veces abrí mas mis piernas para que el extraño tuviera más movimiento en mi interior.

Salía y entraba. Salía y entraba una y otra vez, lento, luego rápido. Sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera una montaña rusa lista para la liberación.

Fue tanto el placer que me produjo el extraño que mi cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos y sin querer comencé abrir mi boca de apoco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando el momento. Me encarame en el fierro, ya no me podía las piernas, cuando su mano logro que llegara al climax no una, si no dos veces con sus toscas caricias.

Abrí los ojos justo en el momento que se prendieron las luces, mire hacia abajo y mi falda estaba intacta por adelante, como si estuviera parada esperando que el metro por fin se moviese. Saque la otra mano del fierro a donde estaba febrilmente agarrada y tantee mi trasera, sorprendiéndome de que también estaba todo en orden en ese lugar también.

Me maraville, el extraño de verdad sabia como hacerla.

El metro comenzó andar de nuevo, y con al respiración entrecortada comencé a buscar ese destello gris que hace pocos minutos había visto. Por los altos parlantes anunciaron la estación _5000_ que era una de las más concurridas, tenia la particularidad de tener una combinación con la línea amarilla.

Las puertas se abrieron y el vagón se vacío en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue tanta gente la que bajo que hasta quedaron asientos disponibles para sentarse, y yo no volví a ver aquel hombre de ojos grises.

Camine cerca de la puerta para apoyarme en ella cuando se cerrara, pues la otra estación, _stadium_, tendría que bajarme y correr si quería llegar a tiempo para que Kate no me retara por los papeles.

Levante la vista a las puertas cuando esta se cerraron, y enfocando mi vista por detrás del vidrio, logre ver a un hombre de traje gris demasiado costoso, con unos cabellos broncíneos desordenados y lacios. En su cara me detuve, viendo como sus iris grises destellaban al verme.

Era él, sin duda.

El tren cerró sus puertas en su totalidad, y yo solo logre ver como las comisuras de su boca se expandían, sonriendo, mientras infantilmente se llevaba su dedo índice a la boca, chupándolo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, relamiéndose los labios.


End file.
